Three is better than two (RE-POST and RE-WRITE)
by XoXoBrielCipriano
Summary: A relationship between Clary,Sebastian and Jace...i re-posted and re-write this fanfic as deleted original one


Three Is Better Than Two

A Mortal Instruments Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story line though I would love to own Sebastian ;)

NOTES: The original version of this fan fiction was deleted by so yeah, I re-do it (IT WAS ONE HELL OF WORK!). This version is improved (hopefully) tell me what you think, review this! By the way, I combine all three episodes here! MAYBE I'll add new episode but don't get your hopes up.

ENJOY!

Part 1

Sebastian POV

The taste of last night still lingers around my tongue and a massive headache hit my head like train the very moment I open my eyes. Sunlight escape from the crack of my black curtain and the freaking sunshine decides to shine directly at my eyes. I know I need some light inside my dark heart but this is not the way to do so. I wince at the light and black patches clouded my vision. I close my eyes for a while, letting the pain subside slowly. I take a deep breath and re-open my eyes. The pain is still there but it lessens a bit, just enough to open my eyes without feeling like my lids were super-glued. My arms are tangled around a slight body. Her red hair is wild and is all over the place, her face restless and I kiss the crease that is between her eyebrows and her face relaxes a bit. I smiles at that adorable sight. Next to her is a boy with golden hair that is tousled, he burry his head at the crook of her neck, his arms around her tiny waist.

Slowly, I untangle my arms from her body and walk toward the bathroom. Gosh, each step I take feels like a thousand nails puncturing through my brain and it is killing me slowly. I fill the tub with warm water and splash water at my face while waiting for the water. Dark circles circle my eyes and line that shows that I am exhausted is so damn obvious. Sighing, I pour some mint scented shower gel into the warm water. The fresh and cool scent from the mint shower gel fills my nose and eases my headache by the scale of 8. Now Clary would heal my headache with the scale of 11. All she has to do is kiss me and BAM! Headache gone, bye, bye.

I practically almost submerge myself completely into the tempting warm water after I take off any form of clothing that was covering my body. The warm water relaxes every fibre of muscle in my body and I close my eyes as I am enjoying my state of calmness which rarely happens to me. Damn, isn't this the best feeling ever? Why was I never calm my shit down ever since? Oh yeah, it's the fucking demon blood, thanks dad, love you, rot in your grave please.

With my eyes closed, my mind dozes of to the thought of last night. Despite all the hard-A party and the crazy drinking, I could still remember almost practically every single detail of what happened last night. Clary's gyrating body against me, teasing every sense of sanity that I got in me, Jace's fervent mouth against mine and his wandering hands, All the light and laughter and the atmosphere that fills the air like oxygen infused with drugs. I could not imagine any better night. Well, it would be even better if it does not come with a supermassive aftermath.

'The after-party' was even better which just involves Clary, Jace, me and the bed. My thought flies to the memory of Clary kissing every inches of my body while touching Jace whom practically got extremely aroused and finally came in Clary's powerful grip. I remember of my teeth grazing Clary's neck while I was fucking her with all the force left in me and the sight of Jace screwing Clary before my eyes, Clary's moan ring in my ears, giving me Goosebumps at the thought of it. That breathy breath of her that clouds and intoxicate my mind and any thought that ever cross my mind.

Underneath the warm water, my hand travels down my body and reaches for my dick. I slowly pumps it up and down whilst my mind meditate on Clary and Jace and how good they make me feel. Eventually, I grow frustrated. Since Jace and Clary come in my life and the three of us got involved with each other I never have to masturbate. Sometimes when I am alone and bored, I tried to but for some reason, I can't anymore. It irritates me that I have to do it on myself whilst I have them to give me what I need. My body would definitely come but my mind and soul are sexually tortured. I can never get enough of it on my own. I need Clary and I need Jace.

Oh my fucking god this is more frustrating than trying to be a good guy. Uggh… I am not even close no matter how aroused I am right now.

"I see that you are having a god time on your own," a soft voice echoed in the bathroom.

Clary, she is wrapped in her soft white towel which is shorter than a dress that she owns which ends just below her ass. Her red eyebrows raises to the max, her green eyes lazy yet alert with want. She bit her luscious lips and that is sexy as hell. She walks toward me with her Clary-like grace and she drops her towel to the bathroom floor and stands before my in all of her glory. A smirk plays on her sexy as hell lips. She bends toward me and places her hands on the lips of the tub. Her pristine teeth bite on her own lips again. A simple gesture by her that could make me want to fuck her senseless.

"Speechless _brother_?" her voice spells erotic and my erection couldn't get any harder. If it does, it could be originated from stone.

"What a sight in the morning," this time a husky and flustered voice ricochets through the bathroom. Clary stands up and smiles at Jace whom a very lazy and amused smile crosses his face.

"It's almost evening Jace," Clary says. An adorable smile is painted on her lips. For a moment she is…cute. And I like that, my little sister is cute. Fuck I want to fuck her even harder.

"Whatever time I wakes I consider it as 'morning'," he says and kisses Clary on the lips. I think it was meant to be a brief kiss but Clary put her hand behind Jace's head and pull him in harder. Jace's hands warps around Clary's naked body and he grope her ass which make her moans in his mouth.

"I want to watch you guys does it," I say. Clary and Jace break their make-out session and look at me confusingly as if they didn't hear what I was saying.

"What?" Jace ask, his eyes are dazed and he look a bit disoriented. The effects that Clarissa Morgenstern could do with her lips, oh she can do so much more with that fuck-able lip of her.

"I say, I want to watch you guys fucking each other. Now," I enunciate every word clearly and I smirk at them like I own the world. Well I do, almost do, and will do.

They smile a knowing smile at each other and Clary bites her lips before proceeds to kiss Jace again. Her slight hand trails down Jace's body and rest on the band of his boxer. Clary pulls away with a force and kneels down to take off Jace's boxer. His erection springs out and Clary eyes are greedy with hunger only Jace and I could decipher. Jace's golden eyes darken at the sight of Clary face to face with his dick. Clary looks up to him and smirks, she slowly lick his dick. Jace's face scrunches as if he is in pain but god know what in the scale of Richter the feeling of pleasure that he is feeling.

"God Clary," he moans softly but his voice sounds restricted.

She continues licking Jace's dick as if it is a Popsicle. When she fills her mouth with his dick, Jace's eyes flies open and he is moaning and groaning louder than before. She grazes her teeth along his dick. The sight of it is extremely arousing that I feel that my dick is practically screaming with want of her. Jace put his hands on her shoulder and pull her up to stand. Jace crush his mouth to her and pushes her to the wall. He put his hand on her thighs and wraps it around his waist. Her arms circle his neck and her sudden scream suggest that Jace is fucking her. Hard.

Both of their body moves slightly up and down their body are pressed so tightly to each other that even the thinnest air couldn't possibly get between them. Clary's body arches and she finally reach her peak and that push both of them a bit apart from the wall and Jace body become rigid for a while before it relaxes, indicating me that he came. I lick my lips when both of them come. Damn it is such an arousing sight.

They tear themselves away from each other after a kiss. "How's that for a morning show? Doing it with both of us still experiencing massive hangover should top our points," Jace says and winks at me. I smirk at them.

"My turn," I say. "Are you ready for the second round of orgasmic morning?" I ask her and kiss her lips softly and trail my kiss down her neck. She smells like Clary and sex, my favourite scent.

She nods and I could almost hear her smile. "Bring it on," she says and pull me toward her closer. I pull myself away from her,

"Wait up," I say and pick up her towel which she left pooling on the floor and I spread it nicely like a blanket. I could see Jace's eyes looking at me questioningly from the bath tub which he now sitting in. he must be wondering what am I going to do with that towel spread on the floor.

"Lay down," I say to Clary and she does as I told her to. She too is looking at me with questioning eyes. "Spread your legs," and she opens up the gate to heaven for me. I kneel before her and without warning, burry my face between her legs, taking her by surprise and she moan out softly. My finger circles about her inner thigh. I tease her soft nub for a moment with my tongue before I remove my face from her private. Frustration is obviously all over her face as I leave her hanging. I smirk. Oh the show is far from over baby. I trail both of my hands from her ankle to her knees. I kneel closer to her as I take her legs and put it on my shoulder. Her mouth opens slightly as she get what I am about to do to her body.

"Ready?" I ask and she nod slightly.

I slam into her with all I the force I possess and stills inside her, I rotate my hips causing her to groan loudly. I pull out and slam in to her again, this time I don't stay still, I keep moving instead, causing both of us to moan out loud and I keep on slamming into her fast and hard. It is not long before I feel my body starts to convulse and her body shudder as she come. I paint her inside with white and pull myself out. She is totally energy-less by the time we're done. Her face indicates that she is high with pleasure.

Jace and I pick her up and shower her. Her eyes are only half-open but I could tell that she is totally at the very state of bliss. I shampoo her hair, careful not to let the soap irritate her eyes while Jace slathers her body with the mint shower gel. Both of us dries her up and put on some clothes on her. She thanks both of us softly and fell back asleep.

"Well, she's asleep," Jace says. I smirk. "What?" Jace say.

I kiss him on the lips. His lips welcome me, his tongue soft and warm inside my mouth, colliding against mine. I could feel his smile beneath my kiss. Well now it's time for my boyfriend and me.

Xx End of Part 1 xX

Part 2

Clary's POV

The boys are gone and I am left alone and bored. I try watching the TV but nothing interest me. I try sleeping but I am not sleepy. I certainly don't know how many chocolate bars I had demolish in the past few hours. Sebastian and Jace are gone to do their world domination plan. It sounds like a joke but they can do whatever they want as long as they are safe and they are happy and I'll be happy for them. Okay so...

What to do?

What to do?

God I swear I could die from boredom! Is there even anything that I could do in this goddamned earth?!

I know! Why I not thought of drawing? It's what I do the best in the world besides doing my boys. Well, I am actually excellent at that. I take my sketchbook, my pencil and eraser and I sit by the window. I look out and thought of what to draw. A pile of inspiration but none come across my freaking mind.

What to draw?

What to draw?

That park across the street? That stupid looking girl with her balloons?

Inspiration bank= 0

Oh my god what is happening?! I can't even think of a single thing to draw! Well that's the first. I always know what to draw by the moment I get the hold of my sketchbook and pencil. Now it's like I never draw a thing in my life! This frustrates me to point that I just want to freaking burn my sketchbook. You should know that having no inspiration to draw when you want to draw is the worst thing that is possible to an artist.

Why is this happening to me?! Fuck this, I just want to cry. I slam my sketchbook shut and place it with my stationary on the coffee table. I open the door to my room and crash on the bed. I close my eyes and try to sleep my depression away. I don't even know why I am depressed but whatever.

XxxX

Kisses, I feel kisses all over my body. I open my eyes and I am face to face with a pair of shining golden eyes and dark eyes. Jace and Sebastian, a playful smirk painted on their lips and their eyes are tainted with lust that makes me want to sate them.

"Miss me, little sister?" Sebastian says and he fingers me. I throw my head back at the feeling of it. I don't even remember being naked but I am now, whatever. I could feel their mouth kissing both of my nipples, sucking it and teasing my sensitive tits. Gosh this feels so damn good. Sebastian's fingers continue to fuck me slowly and I could feel that feeling deep in my belly. I groan and moan out as I come around his finger.

Clary.

Clary.

Clary.

XxxX

"Clary?" a husky voice penetrates through my clouded dream.

I open my eyes and Jace's golden eyes meet mine. I sit up and I see that Sebastian is watching us from the door. His arms wrapped around each other and his eyes are dark. "When did both of you come back home?" I say and I yawn. Gosh I was in such a deep sleep, a very good sleep indeed.

"We just got here and we hear sounds from your room. We thought something bad happened while we were out but it turns out that… you were moaning in your sleep," Jace says. He takes strands of my hair and pull at it softly. "May we know why were you moaning?" Jace says it slowly and his voice is clearly sex-infused. I get the feeling that he knows what happened but he wants to hear it from my own mouth. I bit my lips and look at both of them.

"Because of both of you of course," I say while I unbutton my shirt and take it off, revealing the lacy bra that I wear. I look at both of them at the same time and I can see that Sebastian's posture changes and Jace take in a sharp breath. I bite my lips and mouthed 'come to me' to both of them.

Jace starts to kiss my lips with a fervent hunger while Sebastian goes around to my back and he undoes the clip to my bra. I loosen my hands on Jace's neck and hair and let him slip my bra off. Sebastian then cupped both of my breasts in his hands and he squeezes my breasts lightly whilst his lips linger to the arc of my neck. Jace's lips are fighting the fight for dominance with my lips as our teeth click against each other and our tongue collides. His hands are tangling with my fiery hair.

I break the kiss for a second to take off my shorts and I continue my rhythm of smashing-my-lips-to-Jace. Sebastian's hand travels down body to my navel and lower towards my private part that was covered only with lacy black panties that matches my bra. His naughty hand teases me through the fabric causing me to moan in my kiss with Jace.

"You like that _little sister?_" He asks with that sexy and clearly aroused voice. His voice causes me to shiver.

"Yes," I say, breaking my kiss with Jace. Jace's mouth trails lower to my chin, my jawline, my neck and he bit the skin over there making me moan again. By the Angel why do this boys have to be so good at this?

"Lay down," Sebastian says. His voice is demanding and I do so without taking my eyes off both of them, "I'll do it first," he says to Jace and he nods in agreement. Sebastian kneels before me and slowly, he take off his shirt, revealing his muscular body, the results of years of rigid training to be a shadowhunter. Black runes tattooed his pale white skin that compliments his snow white hair and his black eyes that is so dark and deep you could get lost in it if you stare at it for too long. He is so beautiful.

He then stands up to take off his jeans and boxer. His erection is obvious and arousing for me. The sight of him naked just makes me swoon. Then, he hovers before me and his lips lands on mine and he kisses me slowly. He sucks at my bottom lip before he continues his journey lower to my neck and chest. He pecks both of my nipples and lowers to my belly and navel. He looks up to me and smirk that famous smirk before he goes lower. The band of my black panties is bitten by him and he slowly pulls it down with his teeth, his eyes never leaving mine.

"You're so beautiful Clary," he murmurs and I am pretty sure that I blush.

His soft and warm tongue invades me but I am lost in this battle, unable to fight I surrenders to him and he savour every moments of it. My moans echoes in my own ears as I come in his mouth and it is one of the best orgasm I ever experience as it is one of those moments where my beautiful monster treat me with rare gentleness.

He crawls up to me and he kisses me softly and I could taste myself in his mouth. His mouth makes me taste even better somehow. "I love how you taste like," he says in between our sweet kiss. "Now I want you to taste me," he says in a gentle yet demanding expression. He kneels before me and he watches me with his cloudy and shadowed dark eyes. I smirk before I move to sit.

I look up to him and slowly I moves forward, toward his dick. I stick out my tongue and I taste him, my eyes never leaving his and I could her him hissing softly as I kisses the tip of his dick. It was not long before I am sucking his dick like Popsicle. My teeth graze his length and my tongue circles his tip. His breath is audible and he pulls at my hair.

"Stop," he says with restrains in his voice and I let go of his dick. "I want to fuck you, hard," he says and he pushes me down to the bed. He hovers above me and he says "ready?"

I say "Fuck me _brother_," and I swear that his eyes darkens even more as I say so. He pushes himself inside me and I take in a sharp intake of breath when he does. I could hear Sebastian hissing as if he was in pain. I claw at his back when he pulls out and thrust in harder. "Faster Sebastian," I say, my intonation begging him.

With that, he thrust in and out and I lose the count of it. He moves inside me with inhuman speed and it causes me to come while he is still moving inside me. Immediately after I came, I start to build up again as if my body is not tired at all. By the time he paints my inside with his seeds, I come again. He kisses me softly and his intake of breath is in relief. Then, I feel warmth leaving me when he pulls out and move away from me.

Sebastian's absence immediately replaced with Jace. He lies next to me and I could feel his gentle kisses on my shoulder, his golden hair brushing my neck. I turn my head toward him and he is looking at me with those golden eyes of his that just burns through me like molten lava. I move to sit on top of him. I could feel his erection beneath me and it turns me on instantly. I lower myself to kiss him. His hands that are brushing my sides with gentleness send shivers all over me. No words are said but we know just how to work with each other.

After quite some time, I sit up and move a bit. I lower myself down to him and I savour the feeling of him entering me. Every single cell in my body shudders when he is completely inside me. I ride him slowly and with gentleness. The feeling of him inside and out is heavenly. My back arches both of us come at the same time and I remove myself from him and lie next to him.

I am just too tired to even move I feel Jace go up and pull the blanket around us. The other side of the bed sagged a bit with Sebastian's weight as he joins us. Both his and Jace's hands are wrapped around me and I fall into a deep sleep.

XxXx

I open my eyes and it is dark except for the bright moonlight that shines through the window. It is full moon and I found the lighting astonishing. Both Sebastian and Jace are still deep in their sleep and they are snoring softly. I disengage myself from their tangle of arms and got out of the bed without waking them up. I wear my previously discarded black panties and I put on Sebastian's black T-shirt. I glance at the boys and they look so serene in their deep sleep. And inspiration flashes before my eyes and instantly, I take my sketchbook, eraser and pencil. I take a chair from the study table that are in the room and put it facing the bed. I sit and start stroking on the white paper with moonlight as my guide.

Maybe this is what I want to draw and I sketch both of them, effortlessly shading the shadows and lining the delicate lines of their faces and light hair. My pencil glides as the carbon of my pencil traces their intricate features and it gracefully slithering the creases of the fabric that are covering them.

When I am done I spend a moment to stare at the outcome. It is beautiful; both of them are just so beautiful.

"Clary?" a voice calls out to me. I look up and Sebastian is looking at me with genuine surprise in his expression. "What are you doing up at this time?" he says, his voice are husky and his hair is a sexy mess.

"Oh, I just woke up and end up drawing both of you. Can't help it, you guys are just so beautiful," I says.

"Can I see the drawing?" he says and I got up from the chair and I give him my sketchbook. He looks at it with adoring look in his eyes. He is completely awake now and look up to me with a rare smile on his smile. "You are so amazing," he says and he kisses me gently on my lips "this is just so beautiful." He moves to got up and he gives me back my sketchbook. "Hungry?" he asks and I nod eagerly. "Let's eat, I'll fix something up," he says as he put on his boxer. He kisses Jace on his fore head and both of us moves to the kitchen.

"Let's see…there are some sandwiches and lasagne. Pick one," he says and I look into the fridge with him.

"Lasagne," I say and he nods.

"You read my mind sis," he mutters and he takes out the lasagne and crank up the microwave. He sets the timer while I set up the plates and pour mango juice into the glasses. He sits in front of me and sips on his orange juice.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I say. His eyebrows creases and he looks hesitant for a while but he nods at me anyway, his eyes dancing with curiosity.

"How or what do you feel about… Valentine?" I ask. I don't know why I ask him this question but I feel like somehow I want to know...no, I feel the _need _to know it. And his expression changes, his eyes stormy and his lips press tight against each other.

"I don't know. Sometime I feel like I love him as a father but sometimes, I just hate him so much that he is nobody to me. He treated me badly I could tell you that. He never even come to me, he was never a father, he was more of a coach for me and I was left completely alone practically my whole life. Jocelyn decided to leave me, even thought of killing me when I was a baby, I knew that, my father sees me as a monster that he created and he was proud of it. I don't know how I am supposed to feel," his voice lowers a notch. He looks down as if he is remembering every single painful pages of his life that he somehow grew numb. He hardens his heart along the way of his life. He builds a wall that can't be penetrated and he put on a heartless persona as the mirror of himself.

Despite his demon blood and years of battling with his own ghost and ghost of others that are just hurting him, he is to me, more human that other people. What he is today was not his choice. He was forced into this situation and I bet that if he could choose, he would not want to be this way.

We may be a shadowhunter, half human half angle but we are no angle. We are mortal every single fibre of our being. Our Angle left us with mandates and powerful runes but other than that, we are nothing but humans and Sebastian included even though he got demon blood in his veins. That does not prove that he was not human. I believe that there are no men in this world that seeks evil; he just seeks the good he sees in it.

I believe that I could still fix him because there is nobody in this goddamned world that can't be mended. I just need to enter his wall, he need to let me in.

"You know what, I always feel so alone and without my realization, I grew violent. But then, I discover that I have you, my little sister. I put no hopes at first and when you go against me at first, I almost lose all hopes, but then the question of belonging comes and…I feel like I belong with you and that feeling grows toward Jace and it is getting stronger day by day and you eventually come to me," he says and his voice is just so sincere and raw. "Both of you are all I have and if I lose both of you, I lose myself," he says. And I touch his hands. His eyes are glassy but I know that he'll never cry. I take his hand and I kiss them, feeling his cold finger beneath my lips and I know that he is scared of Jace and me leaving him. I never will and I know that Jace is too.

I'll mend him because nothing in this world is too late to be done. This world is mortal and so is our pain.

"I'll never leave you Sebastian," I say looking at him. "I'll always be by your side okay? And we'll get through whatever it is. Those people they don't know us but let them be. They worth nothing," I say and he smiles at me.

"I love you, you know that?" he says.

"I know, I love you too," I say and I kiss his hand again.

The microwave ticks, indicating that our lasagne is done. We plate it and eat together. Light conversation follows and then, we fall back asleep in each other's arm after some rest. I think that it is Sebastian's first deep sleep as weight lift off his shoulder. That night, I don't hear any mumbles of bad dreams from his lips, that is the first and I am glad that he is finally living.

Xx End of Part 2 Xx


End file.
